wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Tigrus879
Tigrus879, otherwise known as''' OmegaTigrus223''', is a GoAnimator, Wikia contributor, and GoAnimate V2 Wiki admin most notable for producing his series of GoAnimate movies (known as the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie series). He considers himself to be a neutral user; respecting one's opinions on topics including preschool shows, sitcoms, movies, grounded videos, and other animations. Tigrus879 was also formerly a Warren Hater (people who hate Warren solely for his fake VHS openings) back when he started using GoAnimate. A handful of Tigrus879's movies were made using GoAnimate4Schools and Bandicam (prior to May 2014, when he subscribed to GoPlus). After subscribing to GoPlus, Tigrus879 received plenty of followers in such a short amount of time (in under 2 months, he received over 101 followers, he currently has 153) due to his videos. Background This is how Tigrus879 started using GoAnimate: The Story Before hearing about this site, Tigrus879 mostly used various different softwares including Spore, Spore Galactic Adventures, and M.U.G.E.N. (a fighting engine). Trust me, he didn't primairly use those programs. He also played several video games such as Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Little Big Planet 2, Scribblenauts Unmasked, Super Scribblenauts, New Super Mario Bros., and a wide array of others (including a majority of the Pokemon games). This might be irrelevant but, the name Tigrus879 derives from the name of his first chao (currently a dark chaos chao) from SA2B. The chao's name was Tigrus (for prior to his reincarnation to chaos chao, he highly resembled a Tiger in appearance). Now back to our previously mentioned topic; Tigrus879 then was fascinated by quite a few animation programs such as Anime Pro, some obscure French-online animation server, Adobe Flash, and Xtranormal. He found GoAnimate in 2013 and published some of his first videos there. He was then inspired by GoAnimators such as Alexander Trapp, Smirks, African Vulture, Chibi Specials, Chaostoon, footsocktoe, Colt6706, AMSalley94, and several others. He is currently now, a popular GoAnimator. He has also voiced a character in Stick Cops: The Movie (a film created by FP Animations). Tigrus879's current long term GoAnimate goal involves earning as much respect from other GoAnimators as possible (through his videos and personality). His short term GoAnimate goals include receiving as much positive attention, reception as possible and improving his animation skills (using other sources for his videos besides GoAnimate). Appearance(s) Here's his two primary avatars below (he alternates between the two when publishing his videos): '''Comedy World Tigrus879: '''This incarnation of Tigrus879 features the following: *Red Hat *Blue Pants *Grey Shirt *Moustache *Black hair *Black eyebrows *Grey shoes '''Lil' Peepz Tigrus879: '''Tigrus879 later decided to create an additional avatar; it features the following: *Black hair *Absence of the moustache *Red/Black shoes *Slightly different red hat *Different grey shirt *Different pants (including dark-grey belt) *Red/Light-grey shield *Different facial features (NOTE: This variant is mainly used by obviously Tigrus879 and other GoAnimate users such as Momogowi and TheColossalD) His GoAnimate Movies Tigrus879 has contributed to the GoAnimate community by being one of the first users (in years) to publish original GoAnimate movies (while encouraging others to do the same): Full-Length features Shrek Meets Comedy World (2013) The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013) The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (Late 2013/Early 2014) Shrek Meets Comedy World, Special Edition (Late 2013/Early 2014) Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (Summer or Fall 2014, Upcoming) Shrek, Return to Comedy World (Late 2014, Upcoming) Tigrus879 Birthday Special (November 2014, Upcoming) Tigrus879 the movie 4 (Late 2014/Early 2015, Upcoming) Cancelled Projects Society Overthrown (intended to be a PG-13 style thriller) Lorva gets grounded, the movie (was just never made) Mrs. Grace's Story Reception Upon releasing his first videos, nobody has given any sort of rating/review (no one; nada). By the time when he released his full-length movies, his videos started to receive some warm/mixed reception amongst GoAnimate users. Plenty of them were pleased by the animation, story, and characters; others on the contrary, criticised them for how simple the animation quality was (applies for the first Tigrus879 movies and Shrek Meets Comedy World) in comparison with Cayby J.'s "Go!Animate: The Movie". Afterwards, Tigrus879's animation/sound skills have greatly improved (contributing to the fact that some users started to become inspired by him). Quite a few popular GoAnimators (including footsocktoe, AF33, TOM DOUBLE T, AMSalley94, Chibi Specials, and others) even started to follow Tigrus879. However, despite that fact, some obscure users however never really liked him for unknown reasons. Besides that, quite a lot of users enjoy watching some of Tigrus879's videos. Criticism Tigrus879 has only received slight criticism from the GoAnimate grounded video community: In GoAnimate V2 Wiki When Tigrus879 began to publish articles in the GoAnimate V2 Wiki, he felt as if some articles needed to be revamped. Although, there were some repercussions. He unintentionally annoyed users Jamiem2001 and RobbieComedian by modifying some messy articles to the point where the two had no other choice but to block him from GoAnimate V2 Wiki for a while. Tigrus879 apologized to them, but the two never listened and blocked him for longer. Surprisingly however, Tigrus879 convinced them again on August 4th, 2014 to unblock him; this time, Jamien2001 felt sorry for what he has done. Due to this discussion, Jamien and RobbiePwns unblocked Tigrus879 and gave him his admin priviledges back. In GoAnimate In GoAnimate, only 1 of his videos received negative reviews from YouTube user Greeny Productions. He criticised one of Tigrus879's videos, implying that Tigrus879 put little-to-no effort on it. However, Tigrus879 respected his opinion and went on creating videos. Free Section Feel free to add some more info about me right here! -Tigrus879 Category:Users Category:Founders Category:Popular Users Category:Casual GoAnimate Users